


Dean versus his princess

by xxxambrollinsxxx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arguing Couple, Dean wants something else, M/M, Seth wants something, Steamy Sex, They decided to play a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxambrollinsxxx/pseuds/xxxambrollinsxxx
Summary: A simple game between Seth and Dean turns into something more.





	Dean versus his princess

**Author's Note:**

> I still can‘t get over the fact that Dean hugged Seth and gave him a brief kiss after their match at Super Showdown. It was the cutest thing ever and i‘m still lost in the feels. I just love our Seth and Dean.

"This is childish," Dean muttered, lounging on his back enjoying the afterglow of a mindblowing round of lovemaking. Seth, however, was not.

Seth sat on his knees looking ready to rumble, with hand out in a fist, and eyes zeroed in on him with a tight scowl on his beautiful face. "Well, you're the one that won't give in, so sit your ass up," he commanded.

"Seth, you just wiped me out, sitting up is out of the question right now," Dean said with a smile as he reached out to touch his bare thigh, eyes roaming his gorgeous naked form. Seth rolled his eyes but a smile slipped on his face. "Besides it's you that should give in because it's my turn."

Seth smile faded quickly replaced by irritation once more. "No! It's my turn, but I'm not getting into that argument again. This is the only fair way we can decide if we go get Thai like I want or Mexican like you want," he reasoned.

Dean's gaze lifted from Seth bare chest to his eyes. "The only way huh?—haven't you ever heard of flipping a coin?" he wondered bemused.

Seth gave a cute snort in answer. "Those things can be rigged!"

Dean mocked hurt. "Princess, that hurts that you think I'd cheat." he said adding a pout for effect.

"I'm so sorry," he said sounding anything but apologetic. "But forgive me for not believing you. You would rig a coin flip since you cheated at Gin!"

"I only cheated because the movie you chose was Titanic! TITANIC. That wasn't cheating, Seth. It was saving my life," he tried to explain.

Seth giggled before he clamped it down and scowled harder to fight the smile that wanted to reemerge. "Yeah, well the movie you chose was pretty good for an action flick, so you were forgiven. But we aren't flipping a coin. It's this or you forfeit and we head for Thai," he said, reiterating the rules.

Dean exhaled seeing his love was dead set on this ridiculous way to settle their indecision. "Alright, fine, we'll play Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide." he agreed, rolling onto his side and leaned on his elbow so he was upright and facing toward him. He curled his hand into a fist.

"You know how to play, right?" Seth asked.

It was his turn to scowl. "Yes, I know how to play the damn game!"

Seth smiled. "Just checking, that way you can't try to use that excuse as a way to get a redo!" he said sternly. "So you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Okay we'll go on one," he instructed and Dean just nodded his head in agreement. "Three, two, one," he counted down and both shook their fists in time with his numbers and showed their choice.

Seth frowned when he held his hand out flat as paper, having been sure Dean would choose rock. But he did not, he held his hand in a finger-gun position. "What the hell is that?—scissors?" Seth demanded.

"Gun," he supplied with a wide innocent smile.

"There is no gun in rock, paper, scissors, Dean!" he exclaimed with disbelief.

Dean eyed him with mischief, loving when Seth was riled up. "Why not? Because as I see it gun would beat all of them; gun would shoot through the paper, break apart the rock, and shatter the scissors. See I win, so that means Mexican," he murmured.

"Nu-uh, you cheater, you don't get to pick. Gun doesn't exist in the game. It's called rock, paper, and scissors for a reason, Dean. You should have to forfeit, but since I'm feeling charitable I'll call it a draw and we'll do a redo."

"Charitable? I won," he pointed out, sitting up fully, seeing how far he could push him before Seth realized he was now sitting closer to him because he rattled him.

"By cheating!" Seth huffed.

Dean kneeled in front of Seth so their knees brushed. His cock was getting harder and harder as his eyes caressed Seth body. He forced his gaze up off his aps and back to Seth eyes. "Alright, fine, we'll try again," he agreed, keeping his face neutral, holding his hand out in a fist. Seth narrowed his eyes on him but nodded.

"No cheating this time, the game is: ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, so those are your only three choices Dean!" he stated annoyed. "Ready?" he inquired and Dean nodded. "Okay three, two…" Seth counted off as they both shook their fists in the air.

Before he could get to one Dean grabbed the back of his neck with his other hand and pulled Seth in for a kiss. Seth let out a startled moan before he kissed him back. He pulled Seth forward and lifted his other hand up, uncurling it from a fist and cupped his cheek.

Dean deepened the kiss before swiping his tongue across his lips and then once they opened he let it lick his. Seth shuddered as he grabbed Dean’s shoulders and he let his hands slide down finding his erect nipples and thumbing them. He swallowed Seth sexy gasp, before letting his left hand slip down his chest, then his stomach, past his private hair and found his warm and soft cock.

Seth pulled free of the kiss to moan as his hips jerked up and forward. Dean smiled at him as he stroked him slowly, watchful of Seth eyes as they darkened with need. He could feel precum leaking from Seth cock, as his excitement built, slicking his fingers.

"As far as my choice; I choose scissors." Dean purred as he stopped teasing Seth cock only to slide two fingers deep inside his entrance, scissoring them in and out of Seth finding him getting more than ready for him. Seth cried out as he jerked forward again, nails digging into his flesh. He nibbled Seth earlobe before tonguing the shell. "What do you choose?" he whispered tightly in Seth ear, a little breathless, while continuing his assault as he added a third finger into Seth‘s wet and ready hole.

Seth struggled to remember exactly what they had been doing before he was touching him and then it came back to him. Seth reached down between them and wrapped his right hand around Dean’s long thick cock that was proud and erect and pressing firmly into his belly, earning him a sexy little groan from Dean.

"Rock," Seth murmured throatily.

"Yes, I'm rock hard but that's not your choice is it?" Dean teased as he added his thumb to tease his entrance even more, knowing how to make Seth squirm and mindless with need, hoping to make it impossible for him to think as the tension mounted inside Seth.

"I choose rock," he gasped in response as Seth hips rocked to match the rhythm Dean‘s fingers set. "I win," Seth purred as he began stroking Dean. Dean cursed as Seth stroked him just as he knew he enjoyed it: hard and fast. His fingers paused in their own stroking of Seth hole. He groaned loudly as Seth flicked the tip of his dick with a subtle twist that Seth added all his own and it nearly blinded him with need.

Dean withdrew his fingers from Seth glorious ass licking his them absently before pushing Seth’s hand off him and grabbed his butt lifting him and laying him onto his back on his pillows gently. "How about we settle on calling for pizza later?" Dean suggested as he spread his legs.

Seth let out a startled moan, finding himself on his back for the second time in less than an hour as he felt Dean press the tip of his large warm cock at his soaking entrance managing to say, "Good idea," before Dean pushed inside him without warning and to the hilt, stealing Seth breath as he cried his name.

Dean shared in the moan in mutual satisfaction at being joined as he rested inside Seth deeply. He held Seth hips up as he knelt between his legs with his cock buried as deeply as possible inside him, and then he slowly drew his cock back, letting Seth feel every inch of him pull out to the point of nearly withdrawing completely, before sliding back in, but not deeply.

Seth arched his back as he moaned loudly as Dean found the spot he enjoyed. "Yes, god, Dean, there, right there," he gasped as Dean rubbed back and forth in quick succession, making sure he hit that spot over and over again. Seth was crying his name again and again, Dean felt him clench him tight like a fist.

He slowed down his movements not about to let Seth climax just yet and he cursed him. "Not yet, Seth," he teased as he slid free of him, pushed Seth onto his side, and lifted his right leg up and rested it on his shoulder.

"Dean?" he gasped, then groaned as Dean pushed into him with his one leg on his shoulder while the other rested on the mattress between his spread ones.

"Yes princess?" he wondered as he began thrusting into him at the new angle. Seth grasped Dean‘s thigh as he met him thrust for thrust, spurring him to pump into him faster. Judging by Seth loud cries he enjoyed the new angle.

Seth gasped in ecstasy as his balls rubbed against Dean’s corded thigh in perfect synchronized rhythm with his thrusts, while Dean‘s hand worked on Seth painful hard cock, that was ready to explode. Dean sped up his thrusts when he felt the steely grips of his orgasm needing to get Seth there before he lost control, lifting his leg a little eliciting a sharp cry of his name as he felt him squeeze him before his muscles contracted around him as Seth came with a cry of his name. The rippling waves of his orgasm washed across his cock drawing him to the edge right along with him.

"Oh god, Seth" he sighed as he flung his head back as he bucked his hips pounding into him, his orgasm just out of his reach and he moaned hoarsely as Seth clenched his walls around him narrowing his tight channel increasing the pressure on his cock.

Dean flew over the edge as he stiffened; coming in waves as Seth swallowed all he gave until his last tremor finally passed. He reluctantly withdrew from inside him and slowly lowered Seth leg before collapsing on the bed beside him on his back, panting. Seth rolled over breathing just as heavily.

"Just so you know we are doing that position more often, it was amazing." Seth stated and Dean laughed softly.

"Fine by me," he assured him and they both quieted, cuddling together as they cooled and relaxed after their latest round of lovemaking. "I love you, Seth," he whispered still breathless but not as much.

Seth kissed his still rapidly rising and falling chest in response. "I love you too," he murmured before lying his head back down.

"You can choose the toppings," he added.

Seth giggled as he snuggled in closer to him and he tightened his arm around him.


End file.
